


lowercase

by stefonzolesky



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: M/M, i'm a moron but this is fun, they talk about animal house because i always talk about animal house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: gob bluth thinks in lowercase, he thinks.





	lowercase

gob bluth thinks in lowercase, he thinks.

he thinks in lowercase with tony’s legs on his lap, staring at chipped purple nail polish that has been there for the last month. and he knows that it’s been a month, because he remembers when tony stopped by his house in sudden valley and had thrown himself down on the couch, struggling with his shoe so he could thrust a bare foot in his face. and gob had gagged but he’d admired the shiny purple on tony’s toenails that matched gob’s favorite jacket.

it was his favorite because it reminded him of tony.

no homo.

and gob thinks in lowercase about how tony would love his favorite movie, and how the pressure of tony’s (much smaller) body against his side when he dozes off halfway through animal house makes him feel safe.

(he used to yell at lindsay for falling asleep during the movies he showed her. he can’t bring himself to be mad at tony.)

gob thinks small thoughts about how tony is trying his hardest to make it work with sally sitwell, and small thoughts about how tony deserves to be happy. he thinks small thoughts about how if tony had managed to stay awake through animal house he would have agreed that otter and boon were fucking the whole time.

his thoughts about tony’s lips are BIGGER and LOUDER and ALL CAPITAL LETTERS. he shoves those thoughts down and decides to deal with them later. his thoughts about tony’s lips are like his thoughts when buster would go through his stuff when they were younger but they’re way less angry and way more confusing.

gob’s thoughts are smoother when they aren’t _hello darkness, my old friend_ , they’re smoother when they’re beach boys lyrics and tony wearing gob’s shirts with no pants and sliding around the kitchen quietly humming _kokomo_ , and gob doesn’t mind even though it’s the worst beach boys song. they’re rougher when they’re tony’s hands on his shoulders when it gets hot so he cuts the sleeves off of his shirts because he has no impulse control and tony thinks that the freckles on his upper arms are nice.

gob’s thoughts are spikes and blades when sally comes over, but he smiles and grinds his teeth together and plays nice anyway.

gob’s thoughts are fucking stupid when they tell him to go for her throat. he basks in tony’s smile, though, and he thinks small thoughts about how tony’s teeth are so white and tony’s smile is so bright and he almost doesn’t care that he’s not the one making tony smile like that.

almost.

michael comes back because he always comes back, and he talks to gob in _i’m-so-much-better-than-you-italics,_ and gob talks at him in fuck-you-underlined.

gob talks to michael in  fuck-you-underlined  but he talks to tony in  fuck-ME-underlined- _and-italicized-_ **_and-bold._ **

but not really, because no homo, because he’s straight and tony is straight and they’re all just having a  **_grand old fucking heterosexual time, aren’t they?_ **   

and he wants to pin it all on sally sitwell, but the only person to blame is himself and he knows it.

sally sitwell. he thinks about sally sitwell, but he just thinks about her. he thinks about sally sitwell and she’s _just_ sally sitwell, except for when she’s sally sitwell (tony’s girlfriend) because he keeps having to remind herself that she’s (tony’s girlfriend) and gob isn’t (tony’s boyfriend) but why would he want to be anyway? right?? right???

he thinks (in lowercase) that thinking about being tony’s boyfriend isn’t very heterosexual of him. he thinks that he should take tony up on his offer to watch animal house again because he fell asleep last time. he thinks that the opportunity to have tony fall asleep on him again is too good to pass up.

tony is small the way that gob thinks about him. gob thinks in lowercase, but tony acts in lowercase. he slinks around like a cat and he curls up against gob (in a friendly way) and he makes little noises when he yawns and sometimes he showers and stays nights at gob’s place so gob gets to see him with no hair product or contacts in the morning. he wakes up early and he settles into an armchair with a comic book (because that’s all gob has around) in his chunky reading glasses with his puffy hair and--

maybe gob doesn’t think in heterosexual.

and then sally comes to pick tony up for work and gob feels his heart sink.

in lowercase.

and…

_and then, one day, tony cries in italics. and gob comforts him in italics. and he’s never had any problem feeling like a rebound, especially not right now with tony’s lips on his own and it’s like a dream come true._

gob bluth thinks in lowercase and he thinks in tangents and his train of thought runs wild but right now, with tony’s lips on his, he thinks in exclamation points and fireworks and lightning bolts and **bold-** ** _italicized_** ** _- underlined-UPPERCASE!_ **

and he thinks in the way his hands feel on tony’s waist, and he thinks like he’s been waiting for this his whole life.

he thinks in lowercase about how it’s taken him way too long to get here. he thinks in lowercase about how tony is his pass-go-collect-$200 and his dream toga party and the spark that he’s never been able to find until now.

he thinks in lowercase about how he’s never known what love is, but maybe this is what michael has been preaching about all these years. he thinks that he’s been an idiot for missing out on it.

he thinks that he thinks too much, and he thinks that it’s too hard to focus when tony pulls him in closer and says, “now everybody’s gay,” and he thinks that he was stupid to think that being straight was ever an option.

gob bluth thinks in lowercase, he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically incoherent bullshit but i've missed writing gob so much!!!!! anyway i finished 5b and HAD to get something out immediately! i hope y'all liked it omg


End file.
